


Christmas Becomes Ennoshita's Favorite Holiday

by Yamaguchi_Stardust (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas time!, Family Dynamic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yamaguchi_Stardust
Summary: A small little drabble with the Ennoshita and Tanaka family during Christmastime :)





	Christmas Becomes Ennoshita's Favorite Holiday

Christmas hadn’t been Chikara’s favorite holiday growing up; his parents had never really celebrated it when he was a kid. His only childhood experience of the holiday had been the year that Ryuu had invited him to join his family’s Christmas get-together, and he got to experience first-hand the energy and excitement that Ryuu had swore that every Tanaka in the family had. Now that he was married into the family, Chikara could confirm that all the Tanakas happened to share a certain gene that gave them extra energy and enthusiasm around the holidays. It was all a bit hectic for Chikara, especially so now that he and Ryuu had two little boys that were absolutely ecstatic for the holidays.  
“Look, daddy, look!” Their youngest, Eijirou, squealed with delight, shoving a heavily frosted Christmas cookie at Chikara’s face. Chikara barely managed to save his face from getting a noseful of a santa cookie.  
“Woah, Eiji, that’s so cool! Did you make this yourself?” Chikara picked up his small son and placed him on his lap. Eijirou had definitely frosted the cookie like any other five-year-old would have. You want the best decorated cookie? Put as much sugar on it as you can. Eijirou nodded, cuddling close to his father.  
“Papa and Katsuro made most of them, but papa let me make a few!” The wide grin that stretched across Eijirou’s freckled face made Chikara’s heart melt. How was it that he could call the two cutest kids in the world his? Chikara planted a kiss on Eijirou’s forehead - which sent the boy into a peal of giggles - and wrapped his arms around him to give him a close but gentle hug.  
“Hey! I want hugs from dad too!” Ryuu and their oldest rounded the corner from the kitchen to the living room, and a moment later Chikara was knocked back by the full force their eight-year-old, Katsuro, possesed.  
“Oof.” Chikara’s chair tipped back, but Ryuu was there within the second to right it. “There’s plenty of daddy hugs to go around,” he laughed.  
“I wouldn’t mind a daddy hug later,” Ryuu winked, getting him a kick to the shin in response from his husband. “Ow...I guess I deserved that, but I thought you wanted this to be a violence-free house.” Chikara stuck his tongue out at him.  
“I was scolding with my feet instead of my words, that’s all.” Ryuu rolled his eyes at his husband’s subtle, but goofy behavior. No one would believe him that Chikara had a sense of humour that rivaled his own. It was one of the quirky and unexpected characteristics that had drawn him to friending the smart, laid-back lone wolf when they were kids, and was one of the traits he admired more fondly in their marriage.  
Ryuu smiled warmly at his family before him - his two beautiful and amazing sons, and his wonderful husband - all cuddled close. It was memories like this that he cherished. Christmas had been a fun holiday for him when he was a kid, but now it was the best time out of all the Christmastimes he had ever experienced, because he got to share it with the three most important people in his life.  
“Katsuro, Eijirou, do you want to help papa decorate the house now?” Ryuu got an enthusiastic response from the kids, but the expression on Chikara’s face was downright comical. “What’s with that look?” Ryuu laughed.  
“Are you sure you should be in charge of decorating the house?” Chikara said warily. “If I remember correctly, someone got electrocuted plugging in the Christmas display last year, and we all had to take a trip to the ER.” Ryuu grimaced, remembering the memory clearly. Eijirou had been pressing Ryuu’s buttons while he had been trying to set up the Christmas display, running around with his dinner fork with the thronged side pointed straight at his chest. Ryuu had put down the display cord to confiscate the fork from his four year old and tell the tiny tot all about the dangers of running with sharp objects...right before he mindlessly plugged not he display cord, but the fork, into the electric socket and electrocuted himself. That was a year ago, though, and clearly an accident.  
“Oh, c’mon, Chika. I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid. I’ll be careful, I promise; I’ll even make sure the boys don’t touch anything that requires electricity. We have an army of plush snowmen and santas that need to be assembled. Isn’t that right, boys?” The boys shouted in approval and started bouncing on their dad’s lap. He promptly scooted them off and onto the floor before finally relenting with a sigh.  
“Fine. But I’m plugging in the Christmas display...or at least guarding the silverware drawer while it's being plugged in.” Ryuu gave him a smirk, knowing that it could be decades before his husband would let him forget the event. Both he and Chikara se the boys up with the task of decorating the entryway while they snuck back into the kitchen to each snag a Christmas cookie and to finally have some alone time.  
“Mmm, the Christmas cookies sure are good this year, now that I’m using Saeko’s recipe.” Ryuu managed to finish his cookie in three bites, while Chikara continued to nibble on his. He turned to Chikara after both of the cookies were finished, and backed him up to the counter. “Hmmm, but I wanna bite of something else, baby.” He brought one hand down to firmly hold on to Chikara’s waist, while the other he brought up to cup his face, leaning in to hungrily devour his lips. Ryuu loved it when Chikara didn’t fight him about his take on romantic gestures, but instead went along with him. Chikara was a much gentler person though when he was making love, so the moments Chikara let him be slightly rougher were precious to Ryuu.  
Ryuu loved it even more when he could feel his husband’s hot breath against his lips, the air mingled with breathy moans and sloppy kisses. He went along with the heat in the atmosphere, grinding against his husband and pressing rougher kisses on the lips that still tasted faintly of over-frosted cookies. If the sugar wasn’t intoxicating enough for the mood, Chikara was. Damn, his husband was HOT.  
“Ryuu,” Chikara gasped, gently pushing away but not pushing away too far, “the kids are in the other room.”  
“So?” This gained him a half-hearted smack. “Ooh, babe, you completely missed my ass.”  
“Oh my god, you are an ass,” Chikara laughed breathily, still feeling the heat from their impromptu make-out session. He gently nudged Ryuu’s leg out of the way and squeezed his way out back into the empty space of the kitchen. “We can’t do this right here, right now. Maybe after the kids go to bed...and only if you’re good and behave yourself the rest of the night!” Ryuu tried to give Chikara an expression that had the equivalent power a pouting puppy dog must have.  
“You’re going to make me be a responsible parent until then? Can’t we just send the kids to bed early?”  
“Your parents and sister’s family are coming over tomorrow,” Chikara reminded him, “we need to finish decorating the house.” Ryuu watched as Chikara switched into a role he could hold only akin to his mother as the cookies and various Christmas sweets were boxed or wrapped up, and the kitchen returned to its mostly clean state.  
“Well, you don’t have to worry about the decorating. Me and the boys will handle it. Maybe you can start on the gifts? Give Santa some help that way Santa has a helping hand later tonight?” He winked at his husband, catching the hand that was about to playfully slap him and instead pulling him in for a short but sweet kiss. “What do you think? Will Santa take me off his nice list if I’m a little naughty tonight?” Chikara made the cutest little noise in response.  
“Your mouth is just uncontrollable tonight, isn’t it? You best be careful not to get electrocuted this time, or you won’t get to see how uncontrollable my mouth is tonight.” On that note, Chikara fled the kitchen, already embarrassed at the words that came out of his mouth. His husband unhelpfully howled behind him.  
Christmas hadn’t been Chikara’s favorite holiday growing up, but now, Chikara wouldn’t trade a single Christmas, memory, or second for anything in the world. He loved his family dearly, and he was beyond thankful that he got to share this Christmas with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! Please leave a comment; I'm always looking for feedback to improve!


End file.
